


The Difference.

by On_Sonnshine



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Bad swearing, Blood, Broken Bones, Cat-call, Cuddling, Dangerous Sporty, F/F, Fluff, Jerky School Student, M/M, Mad Sporty, Poorly explained injuries, Protective Sporty, Punching, SportaRobbie finally, Sportacus is a SportaDAD, What even is the last chapter, fight, he deserved it, i love this, more swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: There was a large difference in the way Sportacus reacted to insults. If you were to insult him, he would let it go because he never lets insults get under his skin. Now, if you were to insult his FRIENDS, that was an entirely different matter. My only advice would be to run, and hope you can hide quick enough.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Sporty getting pissed and being scary\intimidating when someone insults his friends, even more so if someone were to insult ROBBIE. This is my biggest Headcanon for him.

His crystal was going crazy, and he found himself in front of the Mayor's house. All he knew was that it was Stephanie and it was emotional distress, not painful distress. He knocked on the door and with no answer, he opened it. He hated to enter without permission but he couldn't just wait and leave Stephanie to herself. He noticed the Mayor wasn't even here and then noticed that he could hear soft crying coming from Stephanie's room, his ears trying to move under his hat and pick up the sound easier. He immediately went and pushed open the door to find Stephanie curled up in bed, hugging a pillow and crying into said pillow.  
  
"Stephanie, what's wrong?" He asked immediately, rushing over and sitting down beside her.  
  
He eased her up so she was sitting but as soon as he let go she just flopped back to the bed. He pulled her up and this time pulled her into his lap, hugging her and rocking back and forth slowly. Her face shifted from the pillow still clutched in her arms to Sportacus, where she buried her face into his shoulder.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay sweetie, you're alright." He soothed, not even realizing the term he'd used for her.  
  
But she did, and it helped a lot to hear the word. After all, she was a kid, and the last time someone had used a word like that for her was a year ago, the last time she saw her father. And what kid doesn't like those types of words? They're soothing to hear, they make you feel loved and cared for. It's why parents use them. Slowly but surely and with more soothing words, she calmed down, her crying quieting until it ceased to exist. Sportacus relaxed his arms slightly so she had room to move and sit beside him if she wanted.  
  
"Why were you crying, Stephanie?" Sportacus asked gently, his crystal still flashing dimly and buzzing, but not beeping. It'd stopped beeping as soon as he'd walked into her room. The fact that it was still buzzing told him the problem hadn't been solved yet.  
  
"Something happened at school." She said quietly, turning her head so so he could hear her. She didn't know he'd have heard her well enough anyways.  
  
"What was it?" He asked then, thinking perhaps she'd just lost something in which case he could then help her find it. She paused momentarily.  
  
"Someone said that me and Trixie being together was wrong and that I was disgusting." Stephanie said, almost inaudible to human ears. But Elves had much better hearing and Sportacus caught every word.  
  
He tensed and she felt it as she was still leaning on him and his arms slightly tightened around her. He took a sharp breath and spoke.  
  
"Who said that?" He asked, his voice dangerously soft. She twisted her head so she could look up at him and she saw his jaw was set, his normally soft, welcoming eyes hard and steely.  
  
"David." She answered, shifting slightly so she was sitting up more and could see him without having to twist her neck. It was weird to see the upset, clearly angry look on his face instead of the normal warm and open look he held.  
  
"Well, i'm going to have a little chat with him today." Sportacus said slowly, his voice cold. Stephanie nearly leapt onto the floor and she scrambled to regain herself.  
  
"No don't! Come to my school tomorrow, after lunch. David sits at the front, as close to the door as can be. The teachers won't care. Then you just stare." Stephanie reasoned, trying to make sure he wouldn't argue.  
  
"Why just stare?" He asked. He knew he couldn't beat up a child but he still had other methods.  
  
"It'll do the trick, please?" She pleaded, doing her best imitation of the puppy dog eyes he did to Robbie sometimes.  
  
He considered this, then nodded, allowing her onto the bed beside him. He stood up and turned to her, holding his hand out to her.  
  
"Come on. Let's go play." He said, gesturing to the door. She nodded, jumping up and following him outside.  
  
_Next Day_  
  
Stephanie looked and saw Sportacus was standing by the door as she'd told him to. She jogged over to him, knowing her teacher was already in the classroom. She grabbed his wrist and lead him into the room. He leant against the wall by the door and she promised him she knew what she was doing. Sure enough, kids came filing in, all taking their seats and casting curious glances at Sportacus. Stephanie pointed David out to him then took her seat, right beside David. Sportacus immediately felt rage course through his veins at the kid sitting a mere few feet away from him.  
  
He closed his eyes momentarily, focusing on the magic thrumming through his veins. When he reopened his eyes, he felt slightly better. The teacher wouldn't be able to see him, however Stephanie, David and the other kids could still see him. He locked his eyes onto David and David glanced up at him.  
  
"What?" He asked, clearly the easy to annoy type. Sportacus stayed quiet, staring coldly into David's eyes. It was only 5 minutes into the class when David raised his hand and pointed to Sportacus.  
  
"Why is he here?" David asked, fear evident in his voice. The teacher cocked her head.  
  
"David, are you feeling okay? There's nobody there." The teacher, poor lady, explained slowly, confused. David sat back down and his eyes darted between Sportacus and the teacher.  
  
"B-but, there is-" The teacher cut him off rather sharply.  
  
"Sit down and be quiet David, I am NOT in the mood for your jokes today." The teacher said sharply before turning back to the door.  
  
"But I swear, he's there!" David said, standing up again, desperate for her to believe him.  
  
"Go outside the classroom, David. I am sick of your jokes and we will talk about this when class is over." The teacher said, turning and watching him as he hurriedly left the room. Sportacus lifted himself from the wall and turned, leaving the room right behind him. Everyone else in the class gasped softly, hoping David would be okay. Sportacus grabbed the hood of the boy's hoodie, lifting him off the ground. Sportacus turned him so David was facing him, clearly terrified. He focused on his magic once more and David was now invisible to the teacher as well. He went back into the classroom, still holding David in the air by his hood.  
  
He faced the class and looked at David held out beside him.  
  
"If any of you. Say anything. Mean, threatening or insulting to Stephanie, or Trixie, you'll wish you were dead. I'm sure you'll use David as an example." Sportacus said, then dropping David roughly in his seat. He turned and nodded to Stephanie before, walking to the door and leaning against the wall again. He hated to be still but he could make an exception for Stephanie.  
  
_End Of The School Day_   
  
Stephanie ran out of school and into the middle of town where they played. Sportacus was waiting there, his arms crossed across his chest and smiling cheerfully. "Thank you Sportacus!" Stephanie said, running up and hugging him tightly. She hadn't known he had such a protective side to him but it'd gotten her out of more bullying so she was glad. He hugged her, patting her back. "You're welcome, sweetie." He said warmly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were the teens who knew their boundaries, and then the ones who wished death upon themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me so much trouble you wouldn't believe.

Stephanie looked over her friends with a smile as Trixie leaned into her side. She wrapped her arm loosely around Trixie's waist. Stingy and Ziggy were playing together, despite Stingy's upset over Ziggy getting his clothes sticky earlier. Pixel had decided to stay home, wanting to finish his game, although they had asked if he wanted to come play with them. Bessie and the Mayor were in the house and hadn't come out for some time now... No one questioned it.  
  
Sportacus was entertaining himself, and the girls, by having them request different things for him to do. He was beside himself with joy at having an excuse to perform various tricks for the girls, doing each with overflowing energy and enthusiasm. So much so, that he didn't notice when two teens approached. One was his height and thin, the other slightly shorter. Their color schemes were relatively the same, with mostly yellow and some green. They'd stopped a few feet in front of tall wall, their backs to it.  
  
"Hey fatty, you're playing with the money-grubber? Cute, where's the hermit?" The tall one called to Ziggy.  
  
Sportacus collapsed mid-trick. He would've hit the ground hard had he not caught himself on a hand. He shifted into a sitting position and then did a back hand spring off the ground, landing perfectly on his feet. The teens noticed him and diverted their attention. Stephanie once again saw that cold, empty expression that at the same time held so much anger. They laughed, neither thinking Sportacus would do anything. By now, the insult had sunk in and Ziggy burst into tears, being the emotional type and taking any criticism to heart. Stingy hugged him tightly, glaring at the teens. He hated seeing his friends cry, no matter how angry Ziggy made him a lot of the time.  
  
"Is good boy going to do something?" The one who'd spoke called mockingly. He stepped forward in a way that suggested a fight and his friend joined in his teasing.  
  
"Yeah, I dare ya to do something!" He called, clearly looking to his friend to continue.  
  
Sportacus strode forward evenly and Stephanie winced, though she didn't feel bad for the teens in the least bit. Sportacus went in front of the one who matched his height and didn't stop walking, instead grabbing the front of the boy's hoodie and shoving him back against the wall. He pinned him there, looking into his eyes intimidatingly. His friend shrieked and the children gasped, Ziggy, however, barely noticing because of his tears.  
  
"You know what you are going to do?" Sportacus asked gruffly, his voice low. The teen didn't answer and Sportacus shook his head, his hand tightening on the hoodie and pressing roughly into the boy's chest. He repeated himself.  
  
"Kill you." The boy answered weakly, his earlier confidence and bravado lost. Sportacus pressed his wrist into the boy's chest. He chuckled dryly and shook his head.  
  
"Wrong answer." He said. In one deft movement he kneed him hard in the crotch. The boy cried out, trying to struggle away which was idiotic considering he wouldn't and didn't get anywhere.  
  
"Now, what are you going to do?" Sportacus asked, the boy's friend having run off by now. The boy whimpered, his breath slightly ragged. Sportacus shook his head, about to move again when the boy spoke.  
  
"Leave them alone, yeah, yeah, promise, I promise." He said, clearly trying to back out. Sportacus could've scoffed. Just as any bully, all bark and no bite. When push came to shove they'd back out. Sportacus nodded.  
  
"And if I ever. And I mean ever. Catch you saying a thing to Ziggy, or Stingy, I will personally end you." Sportacus said lowly.  
  
"Got it?" He asked, waiting for the boy to get his breath and answer. The boy nodded.  
  
"Got it." He said when he realized Sportacus wanted a vocal answer.  
  
Sportacus stepped back and dropped the boy who then ran like he'd been lit on fire. Sportacus went over to Ziggy immediately. And he would've swung the boy into his arms had he not been sleeping peacefully in the arms of Stingy.  
  
"Would you like me to move him?" Sportacus asked gently, figuring that Stingy wouldn't want Ziggy sleeping on him.  
  
"No, it's okay." Stingy said, sitting down on the bench. Sportacus smiled before turning to Stephanie and Trixie.  
  
"We're okay. Can you backflip into a cartwheel?" Stephanie asked, trying to pick up the game without mentioning the fight. Sportacus understood.  
  
"I can try!" He said, enthusiastic once again.  
  
_7 Pm, That Same Day_  
  
Sportacus ran laps around the track, when he noticed the shorter of the pair from earlier lurking around. Sportacus was willing to ignore him, though his magic strengthened and rage coursed through his veins at the sight of him and the reminder he'd done nothing to _him_. He would've brushed it off if the boy hadn't come closer. Sportacus slowed slightly to keep an eye on the boy.  
  
"Hey asshole!" He called. Sportacus kept on, entirely ignoring him. The boy could call him names to his hearts content, he'd been called names before in other towns when he'd been found out as an Elf or just been called names in general.  
  
"To scared to fight me? Mr.Hero isn't so high and mighty now is he?" He called, getting slightly frustrated at the lack of reaction. Sportacus stopped running and the boy thought he'd managed a response but Sportacus only did a backflip before continuing running, adding flips to it now.  
  
"Yo scared to do anything now that those losers aren't here?" The boy called, not really thinking the sentence through.  
  
"I saw that fatty fell asleep. I also saw that those two fags were or-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence.  
  
Sportacus had thrown his entire body onto the boy, causing him to crash onto the ground harshly. Sportacus flipped himself so he was kneeling over the boy. The next few movements were a blur of blue. However, and much to his dismay, he only managed to punch the boy's face a few times before he was begging to be let up. Sportacus lifted his leg and rearranged so his knee was pressing down on the boy's chest.  
  
"Listen. You're going to go back to your friend and tell him what happened, and that I did it. And then you're both going to stay away from my friends. Pixel, Ziggy, Stingy, Trixie and _especially_ Stephanie. Understand?" Sportacus asked roughly, leaving no room for argument.  
  
The boy agreed, far to eagerly. Sportacus stood and watched as the boy struggled to get himself onto his feet. The boy hurried away, his hands at his face. Sportacus watched until he was out of sight and then he turned, running back to the mayor's house where Stephanie was lying on the grass on the lawn, Ziggy lying on her. He was cuddled into her side and she had her arms wrapped around him. She was looking up at the dark sky, her eyes flickering from star to star. Sportacus went over and laid down next to her. She glanced over at him.  
  
"Hey Sportacus. You're done with your jog already?" She asked softly, not wanting to wake Ziggy. Sportacus smiled, putting his right hand on his stomach, the other resting at his side.  
  
"Yes. I cut it a little short." He said gently, finding no reason to tell her about the insults or the fight. Her eyes moved down his body and she frowned. She reached over with her right arm and picked up the hand that was resting on his stomach. She traced her fingers over his knuckles.  
  
"Why are your knuckles bloody?" She asked, looking up at his face which subsequently fell. He sighed, averting his eyes.  
  
"Can I give you the short answer?" He asked, unusually reserved. Don't get it wrong, he didn't regret hitting the boy, not one bit, but he hadn't really wanted to let Stephanie know. She nodded, looking up at him expectantly.  
  
"The other boy, the one who ran away from earlier? He came back and said some things that were not very nice. About you, Trixie, and Ziggy. And..." Sportacus trailed off, but to his luck, Stephanie understood.  
  
"Oh..." She said, her eyes shifting back down to his hand.  
  
"Do you want to go inside so you can wash it off?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"It's almost time for me to go to bed. And you to. Here, let me carry him in for you." Sportacus said, standing up.  
  
He leaned down and carefully transferred Ziggy into his arms. He held him close to his chest as Stephanie went ahead and opened the front door for him. He walked in and glanced around. Stephanie seemed to have already worked this out, as she went over to a chair and pulled the bottom out. She pushed the back down and soon enough it was straight out. She motioned Sportacus over and grabbed a pillow from the couch. She set it down and Sportacus laid Ziggy down on the chair, resting his head on the pillow.  
  
"I'm going to sleep out here with him. I'll see you tomorrow?" She said, turning to Sportacus.  
  
He wanted to say that she should go sleep in her bed but he saw what she was doing by sleeping out here with him. He smiled and nodded. He went over to the door, opening it and about to step out.  
  
"Goodnight Sportacus." Stephanie called to him, sitting down on the edge of the chair.  
  
"Goodnight darling." He said over his shoulder, stepping out and shutting the door gently behind himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite.

Sportacus side-stepped slightly, refraining from pressing into Robbie's side as he'd prefer. He'd just barely convinced Robbie to come walk with him, and it'd been even harder to persuade him into holding hands with him. He knew Robbie just wasn't used to affection, much less public displays of affection, no matter how minor, so he didn't take it personally. They were silent but it was a comfortable silence, both content to just be with each other. The sun was shining but the day was was warm with a slight wind. The only noise was birds chirping in the distance and the soft crunch of the leaves beneath their feet. A perfect day. A perfect moment.  
  
"HOT DAMN LOOK AT THAT ASS! HOW THE FUCK CAN SOMEONE SO LANKY HAVE SUCH A NICE ASS?" Someone shouted from behind them.  
  
Well. There went the perfect moment. Robbie himself was entirely okay to ignore it. He'd never been cat-called, especially as it was typically only done to women but he didn't really care about it. In fact, he tried to keep walking but he was stopped as he felt a pull on his arm. He turned to see Sportacus had stopped walking entirely and was seemingly frozen in spot. Robbie pulled his arm slightly, testing if he'd snap out of his stupor.  
  
"Sportadork?" Robbie asked tentatively, letting go of his hand.  
  
Sportacus' blank expression suddenly morphed into a cold, determined one as he turned, nearly breaking off Robbie's arm in the process.  
  
"Fucking hell!" Robbie hissed under his breath, holding his arm to his chest and rubbing his elbow, which had taken most of the strain.  
  
Sportacus' eyes flickered over the area and landed on a young man, seemingly in his early twenties. From the self-satisfied smirk on his face, he was the one who'd ruptured the peace of the day. Sportacus began forward as Robbie watched in puzzled amusement. Robbie sat down on a bench, leaning over the arm of it and crossing his legs as his mouth quirked up into a confused half-smile. The young man tried to side-step Sportacus who's approach was beginning to speed up, but of course, this was futile. The young man had signed his own death certificate as soon as he'd opened his mouth.  
  
"Get away from me you fucking weirdo!" He exclaimed, which was quite ironic considering his previous actions.  
  
Sportacus didn't even grab him, instead slamming his fist into the young man's face. The man was thrown back by the force, his body flying to the ground only serving to accentuate how hard Sportacus had punched him. Adrenaline, magic and pure, unbridled rage coursing through Sportacus' veins like a flood. He moved forward once again and stamped down hard on the young man's knee. Robbie bit back bile at the crack that resounded through the area. He bit his lip, wondering if he should intervene. He considered himself quite evil and quite the villain, but he had trouble dealing with broken bones.  
  
"PLEASE! PLEASE! STOP!" The young man screamed pitifully.  
  
Sportacus didn't seem to hear him. By now, his crystal was blaring with it's incessant beeping and a bright, brilliant white light flashing out of it, however he didn't seem to concerned about it, leading Robbie to the conclusion the crystal was going off for the man. Sportacus stepped forward and crouched beside the man, then picking up his arm and twisting hard back. The man cried out, struggling to move which seemed like a bad idea as he shouted again. Robbie flinched, standing up and hurrying over. His instinct to run kicked in and he stopped momentarily before shaking his head and reminded himself Sportacus wouldn't hurt him.  
  
"Sportacus!" Robbie said urgently, kneeling beside him and grabbing his arm gently.  
  
Sportacus whipped around to face Robbie, his eyes wild and unfocused. Robbie nodded, his hands moving to take Sportacus' hand in his own.  
  
"Sportacus, it's me, Robbie. Come on, stand up." Robbie said carefully, rising up slowly and gently pulling Sportacus with him.  
  
Sportacus tilted his head and his eyes narrowed in confusion. He looked around himself, looking back to Robbie.  
  
"I... What?" He asked slowly, seeming confused and disoriented. A quiet whimper from the man on the ground sounded, and he turned around.  
  
"He..." Sportacus turned back to Robbie.  
  
"What happened? I know he said some very rude things to you, I know I got mad and I still am furious but... What did I _do_?" Sportacus asked, glancing over his shoulder, then down at his still blaring crystal and then to Robbie once again. Robbie hesitated.  
  
"I'll tell you later, right now, we need to make your crystal shut up. Which by extension, means we need to get him to a hospital." Robbie explained, much to his own dismay. Sportacus thought on this for a moment before giving a short nod and turning back to the man.  
  
_6 PM, That Same Day._  
  
Robbie flopped down into his orange chair, glancing over at Sportacus who was still lingering by the pipe. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you coming or are you too enamored with the pipe?" Robbie queried curiously, turning and letting his head hang off the arm of the chair.  
  
Sportacus moved from his spot, beginning to pace much to Robbie's amusement. Sportacus wrung his hands before stopping all movement and finally looking up at Robbie, then taking a few steps closer to the chair.  
  
"Will you please tell me what I did earlier?" He asked, biting his lip as he tilted his head slightly to the right.  
  
Robbie tossed his head back and laughed, greatly confusing Sportacus.  
  
" _That's_ what's bothering you? Sit down Sportaflip." Robbie said, sitting up and scooting to the side slightly.  
  
Sportacus glanced down at the chair and moved forward, sitting down beside Robbie and putting his arm around his waist. Robbie whistled sharply and a machine that had previously been on shut off with a clang. Sportacus let his head rest on Robbie's shoulder and in turn Robbie put his arm around him.  
  
"Right, you want to know what you did. You broke his nose, broke his knee, and dislocated his arm. Or broke it." Robbie said flatly, much more interested in other things.  
  
He reached over with his free arm and plucked Sportacus' hat off his head, then putting it on the table beside his chair. He gave a smile at Sportacus' hair, curly from being stuck under the hat all day. He rested his head back on the chair, beginning to play with Sportacus' hair, a pastime of his.  
  
"I... I did all of that?" Sportacus asked slowly, not noticing that his hat been removed, nor Robbie twisting and twirling his hair in his fingers. His eyes were wide as he thought over what he'd been told.  
  
"Yes, all of that. What, you think i'm lying?" Robbie teased, not once moving his eyes or shifting his attention from his hand and the golden brown locks tangled in it.  
  
"No, of course I don't think think you're lying. I just.... Wouldn't expect myself to do that." Sportacus said slowly, glancing up as he finally realized his hat had been taken off. He worried Robbie had thrown it onto the floor again but relaxed and even gave a small smile when he saw it sitting on the table.  
  
"Do you regret doing it?" Robbie asked, pausing and allowing his hand to still, resting on Sportacus' head.  
  
"No." Sportacus answered without a second thought, twisting a bit to look at Robbie.  
  
"Then let it go." Robbie said, his eyes shifting back to his hand as Sportacus cuddled into his side, relaxing down against him.  
  
"I guess you're right." He said contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also before anyone says they wouldn't fit in the chair together, there is a picture floating around of Magnus and Stefan in the chair together so don't even go there. Also, yes the reaction was extreme but I love it so it is what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Bitches get stitches.


End file.
